Utilization of mobile computing devices have proliferated in society over the last decade. The functionality that was once only possible utilizing a laptop computer is now being performed by smaller devices such as but not limited to tablet PC's and smartphones. The aforementioned devices are now present in the United States having an installation base of hundreds of millions with more being added every year. The graphical user interface and the ease of use provides a superior and logical interface for the user experience.
Today, more people access websites and execute other similar tasks utilizing mobile computing devices. These devices are further utilized by students and young children as an educational tool. Thousands of software programs have been provided for these mobile devices that range in abilities and functionality. Many early learning programs leverage mobile computing devices and various software programs to teach skills such as but not limited to math and language. Additionally, these devices are utilized by parents to provide entertainment for children.
One issue with existing mobile computing device holders is their inability to receive and retain mobile computing devices of alternate sizes. Conventional holders are typically cases that are manufactured for a specific brand and size of mobile computing device. These cases further lack any novelty in their design so as to create an appeal for a younger child demographic. Conventional cases for mobile computing devices lack a body that promotes engagement therewith or provides any additional type of novelty effect.
Accordingly, there is a need for a mobile computing device holder that is configured to releasably secure therein alternate sizes of mobile computing devices and further include a body that is formed in the shape of an animal.